


Movie Night

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaire gets a little restless during New Directions Movie Night, but Kate is more than willing to help. A Cisgirl!Klaine fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Kate curled up closer to Blaire as the movie went on, the endless chatter still surrounding them, despite Sam trying to shush them all. But Kate was bored; one of the boys had picked the movie that night, and she wasn't really paying very much attention. As much as she usually loved the New Directions movie nights, she really just wanted to be alone with her girlfriend. So did the ache between her thighs. 

She ran her hands through Blaire’s hair gently before tipping her head up, pressing their lips together. Blaire grinned against her lips, kissing her back eagerly. Kate pulled Blaire closer, one hand stroking along her curves and finally resting on her hip. Blaire let out a breathless moan as Kate sucked greedily on her lower lip.

Kate pulled back as Puck wolf-whistled, snapping her back into reality and directing the group’s attention to the two girls. She rolled her eyes, “You don’t do this when Rachel sucks Finn’s face off, so don’t do it with us,” she snapped, glaring at him.

“I don’t know, Katie, you two were really into it. It got me really into it,” Puck teased, smirking at the two of them. “And you’re both hotter than Rachel,” he added, earning a cry of protest from Rachel.

Kate scoffed, winding her arm around Blaire’s waist protectively. Blaire whined softly, burying her face into Kate’s shoulder. “I know, baby, I know.”

“It’s not that,” Blaire whispered breathlessly, her cheeks staining a dark pink. “It’s just that… I’m wearing shorts…”

“I know you are…”

“Just shorts,” Blaire hissed as Kate’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh!” Kate squeaked, Blaire nodding quickly. 

Blaire could almost see the cogs turning in Kate’s head. “Well then… meet me in the bathroom? You go first then I follow a few minutes later?” Kate suggested, her voice hushed. Blaire nodded quickly, climbing off of Kate’s lap and rushing quickly down the hall and to the bathroom. 

Kate waited a few minutes before getting off the couch, making sure nobody was watching before following Blaire. She opened the bathroom door, finding Blaire, sitting on the counter with a hand already down her pants. Kate groaned softly at the sight, pressing their lips together fiercely. 

Blaire cupped Kate’s cheek in her free hand, holding her close. “I need you, baby,” she whined. 

Kate shushed Blaire gently, stroking her bare thigh gently. “I know, beautiful, but you’re going to have to be quiet for me. Can you do that?”

Blaire nodded eagerly, her curls bouncing. She wound her legs around Kate’s waist, pressing their lips together. “I can be good for you, Katie,” she murmured, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

“I know,” Kate whispered, hooking her fingers through Blaire’s belt loops, easing off her shorts. “But you’ve already been naughty, sweetheart. Getting wet in front of everybody. And not wearing underwear, too.” Kate tsked softly, shaking her head. “Naughty girl.”

Blaire pouted. “I couldn’t help it!” she protested, spreading her legs wider. Kate’s eyes automatically darted down to where Blaire’s pussy was bare and sopping just for her. “You know how much I love kissing you.”

Kate’s tongue darted out to wet her lips as she dropped her knees, going to suck at Blaire’s clit. Blaire let out a high whine above her. She pulled back to shush the other again before going  
to lap hungrily at the wetness, Blaire’s juices coating her lips and chin already. “You taste so good,” she groaned, looking up to where Blaire’s head had fallen back, her eyes scrunched close in pleasure. “So sweet.”

Blaire bit back her whimpers; she gripping the edge of the counter so hard her knuckles were white. She knew Kate would murder her if she got her hair tousled. But she pressed her face towards Kate’s face, a loud moan escaping as Kate pressed her tongue inside.

Kate didn’t bother to chastise her, a hand slipping into her own shorts. She moaned against Blaire’s pussy as she pressed a finger to her clit. She bucked her hips down as she played with her clit, continuing to fuck Blaire with her tongue. 

“Close, baby,” Blaire managed to huff out, gripping the counter even tighter as she thrashed around, trying not to fall off. Kate just tried to get her tongue in deeper, wanting nothing more than to taste Blaire. 

Blaire let out a strangled moan as she came, liquid gushing onto Kate’s face. Her chest heaved when Kate moved to suck her clit, wanting Blaire’s high to last as long as possible. Blaire squirmed away when it became too much, Kate pressing her face into the inside of Blaire’s thigh as her orgasm followed, biting down on the soft flesh to muffle her cries. 

Kate pulled back after a moment, panting softly. She licked her lips before standing and cleaning the two of them up quickly, helping Blaire wriggle her shorts back on. “Naughty girl,” she teased softly, kissing her nose. 

“Only for you,” Blaire teased back, wrapping her arms around Kate’s waist. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now… Do you think they heard us?” Kate asked, opening the door. 

“We heard you,” they heard Santana call, Blaire pressed her face into Kate’s neck, cheeks flushing a dark pink again, as Kate let out a groan. They both knew they’d never live this down.


End file.
